


H-Promise

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happens (mainly)  to Yoh/Fei Long after H-Incident... with some AxA and Suoh/Kirishima in it ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to H-Incident ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/2516693/chapters/5590940 )
> 
> First part is short but that is probably a chance, since you might need to re-read H-Incident before reading this story (or you might not understand half of it ^^") 
> 
> One part of H-Promise/day until Halloween day ^_~

 

 

 

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters in this part:** Yoh x Fei Long ; Anken (Breton spelling of Ankou)

**Rating for this part:** PG-13 (to be safe)

**Genre:** AU ; Fantasy

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

 

 

 

_-_-_-_

 

The deep blue eyes scrutinize every millimeter of the now exposed body of his beloved Spirit. To think that such perfection has been his fills him with pride and though he knows that he should already be up, Yoh cannot bring himself to take his hand off the perfect stomach of the sleeping Dragon. This time it is even harder than usual to have to leave his side, because their last love-making has been special, because last night was special and because, because of that, today was meant to be special too.

 

When he eventually gathers enough courage to break their fleshly bond, his hand slowly slides along the trim waist and thighs until it reaches the jade green sheet that it pulls with loving care up to Fei Long's shoulders.

 

Though he usually showers first then heads out of the bedroom to prepare breakfast, this time Yoh only puts his towel from last night around his waist, walks straight to the door and refrains from looking back. He stops just a few meters away from the master bedroom and through the French window looks at the slightly cloudy night. The sun should rise soon now which means the time has come. Time for the beginning of what he had sometimes thought that it might never happen and what he was now in no hurry to know what it was going to be. After so long lived in hope for Naoki and his father, he was hoping that whatever was meant to happen now, it would not affect too much his beloved. Despite his perpetual denials and tries to hide how much he had grown attached to his Warrior Angel, Yoh knows the truth of the ardent Spirit's heart.

 

Hidden behind the curtain of his eyelids for some seconds, Yoh whispers to the beautiful face in his mind the three words Fei Long has always forbidden him to say aloud. An unusual smell of candles slowly invades the room and when Yoh reopens his eyes, the gloomy silhouette of [Anken on its Bag Nez](http://i57.servimg.com/u/f57/14/36/45/70/ankou_10.jpg) comes alongside the balcony.

 

The hooded skeleton approaches swiftly Yoh and though it is slightly disappointed that the Warrior Angel shows no sign of fear or despair, as long as it can bring back a new prey - and a refined unusal prey - it is rather satisfied with its last work of the night. Right when its fingers of bones are about to grab Yoh's left wrist a vivid purple flame stops its move. As Anken takes two steps backwards, the blazing aura of Fei Long vibrates with cold anger, but only his scorn for the ominous creature taints his voice.

 

"No one is allowed to enter a Spirit's house without their permission and I am not known for being lenient with those, who do not follow the rules of my household. Spare your words, henchman of Thanatos. Someone, who breaks the rules like you just did is not worth enough to have me hearing to their explanation. Leave if you do not want to experience in all your bones, the burning that still makes your right hand ache."

 

Left with no other choice that not upsetting the Flying Dragon Spirit more than it already has, Anken bows reluctantly and hurries away from the mansion.

 

Before Yoh can utter a word, Fei Long, who is already on his way back to his bedroom, states in one of these authoritarian tones he sometimes has.

 

"No one enters my home without getting my green light first... or leaves it either. Oh and I feel like eating three eggs for once."

 

A relieved smile appears on Yoh's lips as he watches the Dragon disappear behind the door, immediately followed by the expected reaction Fei could only have when looking in the mirror close to the bed.

 

"Hey my hair is a mess!!... And guess whose fault it is... So come and fix this first!"

 

 

 

_(tbc...)_


	2. Part Two

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long  
 **Rating for this part:**  PG  
 **Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
 ****  
 **Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  
  


_-_-_-_

  
  
"Just how much pepper did you put in these eggs?"

  
  
Yoh notices the slight - and so cute - frown of nose that Fei Long has whenever something is not to his taste. He pours his picky Dragon his favourite tea and calmly replies "As usual."

  
  
"It cannot be, since I find it too peppery today."

  
  
After putting back the teapot , Yoh comes sitting to have his breakfast too and starts to eat his share of eggs and finds that they taste as usual, what is no surprise since he has put the same amount of pepper per egg than ever.

  
  
"Your cooking has always been good so far, I guess this morning's events have slightly perturbed you. Your eggs will taste good again tomorrow."

  
  
Fei Long feels that, even if he remains silent and composed, Yoh has some doubts about any possible tomorrow troubling his mind and he knows that is because of Naoki's and Asami's reunion.

  
  
The way Yoh has not even tried to fight Anken shows how much he has lived for Naoki's sake only all this time; but the very fact that this disgusting henchman had dared to come to claim Yoh's soul is proof that, in a way, not only to Yoh but also to the other Spirits, he has probably not stated clearly enough the compensation to his consent to help protect Naoki and if possible deliver his father from his dark curse.

  
  
The Dragon will deal with the other Spirits and their misunderstanding later, for now Yoh had to be reassured first. Fei Long does not want to have too peppery eggs again tomorrow morning.

  
  
"Apparently, you do not have in mind the whole story behind the deal for the  _Promise of Protection_."

  
  
Now that he has Yoh's full attention, Fei Long takes a sip from his tea before resuming his explanation.

  
  
"Yes, what you are now has been created in order to have you never failing to be there for Naoki until the day he would not need protection anymore. But you alone was not enough for the job, as we have seen it yesterday night in the park. The best chance to protect and give a chance of a bright future to this half-being of Light was to force his father back to normal rather than simply destroy him. And only a purifying fire could achieve this part of Asami's "healing" process.... I am the last of my kind, they were left with no other choice than agreeing to my demand.... I had spent enough time alone and you had agreed to sacrifice your life for your nephew's sake..."

  
  
The Dragon lets his personal Angel wondering a bit more what he exactly means. Once he is done drinking his tea, he adds.

  
  
"I would protect him and fight for Naoki only if I was made your one and only Master... I do not care if the very purpose of you being turned into a Warrior Angel is over or not yet, I am the one and only, who from now on, decides if you will live or die. This is my  exclusive prerogative."

  
  
Yoh understands perfectly what Fei Longs implies, but then wonders why Anken came to him today. After all, even if it is for a very different reason, just like his beloved Dragon, he is a unique creature, and this is probably his biggest value, but he is less powerful than any Spirit or Angel because of his being born human, so who could care if he lived a bit longer to please Fei Long or not? Maybe Fei Long knows what lies behind today's unpleasant visit, but he seems not ready to reveal more to Yoh than he just has.

  
  
Not wanting to waste too much time thinking about something negative after what Fei long had just revealed, and knowing he can entrust his life to the will and protecting care of the Flying Dragon, Yoh leaves for later his questions about the ulterior motives of Anken's Master and offers in a smile a second cup of tea to his beloved Spirit, who nods his 'Yes'.

 

  
  
_(tbc...)_


	3. Part Three

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

  
**Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long ; Asami x Akihito ; Naoki (OC)  
**Rating for this part:**  G  
**Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
****  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  
  
  


_-_-_-_

  
  
Yoh stands close to his brother, who does not seem to have let go off his son a lot for the last three days.

  
  
Since they have arrived rather late in the evening, Naoki was already asleep in his father's arms. Despite the cold of this early November night, the window of the living-room was open. Asami and Akihito, both seemed to have recalled that Fei Long had said he would come back after three days.

  
  
The two winged creatures had landed in silence behind the newly created family, which was sitting on the sofa, Akihito watching the news, Asami letting his eyes wander back and forth between his sleeping son wrapped in a blanket and his precious lover. What was happening to the rest of the world seemed the least of his worries.

  
  
Fei Long had already his hand around Akihito's wrist pulling him behind him as he was walking toward the corridor, when his voice stating "We will borrow the bathroom for a while." startles Asami, who wants to stand up, but a strong hand comes firmly on his shoulder to prevent any unneeded move.

  
  
"He will not allow any of us to meddle in, so we just have to wait until he is done with the Pure."

  
  
Asami had already noticed that he was slower and weaker than before, but the fact that he had been unable to sense these expected visitors or even hear them entering his apartment, makes him realize fully the difference between what he has been for so long and what he is anew.

  
  
Looking up, his eyes meet with the deep blue ones of his younger brother. That alone - if his wings could be hidden - would be proof enough that, for him, things had not returned to normal despite Naoki not needing his protection anymore. So when Yôji *no his name is Yoh now* had said that he had 'gained' to see all the people he loved to grow old and die, he and his son were included in. The fact that he had been given a new name makes more sense for Asami now that he realizes this 'detail': Yôji's life had irreversibly ended, when he had agreed to protect his Naoki. Asami knew the kind of life that awaited Yôji back then, with Yuki. He had experienced it with Naria. But what could become Yoh's life now, he had no idea.

  
  
"How is Naoki doing so far?"

  
  
While Asami was lost in his thoughts, Yoh had knelt close to him and his left hand was now tenderly stroking Naoki's hair.

  
  
"Since he is so young, it is easier than I had first thought it would be. But of course, he still has some questions and I know that when he will grow up there will be some things that I will have to reveal. But for now, things are going smoothly and he gets along so well with Akihito that it helps a lot so far."

  
  
"That is good to hear... And how do  **you**  feel since 'that' night?"

  
  
Asami pulls Naoki close to his chest and stands up to have his eyes on the bathroom door, and after a short period his eyes looking intently at it, he eventually replies.

  
  
"Alive."

  
  
A smile appears on Yoh's lips when he hears that word. Back then, whenever they came back from hunting with enough food for a while or after winning a battle against a rival clan, when their father or his wife was asking Ryuichi how he felt, he always answered with this so simple but so meaningful word 'alive'. Knowing now for sure that his brother was back to normal, Yoh takes a step closer to him and comes just slightly behind him on his right side, standing still until something would happen, like he had for so long... back then.

  
  
An hour later, when Akihito and Fei Long step out of the bathroom, they meet with two sentinels standing still at the other end of the corridor, one of them holding with care his nipper. Until the Dragon and the Pure are close enough to them only a subtle glint in their eyes shows that the two brothers have noticed that their waiting has come to an end. But when his lover is close enough, Asami swiftly reaches for Aki's waist and leans slightly to scrutinize his neck now that it is finally freed from the deep purple silk.

  
  
Fei Long sighs with exasperation at Asami's way of inspecting his work. He intentionally bumps into Asami's shoulder as he walks in between the two brothers, his left hand gripping Yoh's to drag him away. Mocking, he asks "Disappointed that I have defeated so easily your so glorious canines?"

  
  
Before Asami can retort anything to the Spirit's provocation, Yoh frees his hand from Fei Long's and slides his arm around his waist to hold him close against his side, then he states.

  
  
"Even the slightest traces of the dark curse have been purified in the Pure's body. Ryuichi, make good use of this new life you are given."

  
  
After a slight nod to Akihito, his deep blue eyes linger on Naoki's sleeping figure, a flash of sadness appears in them when Fei Long quite keenly declares "Finally through with this promise. It took us long enough so we are heading home now."

  
  
They have not even reached the window that Akihito runs after them and reaches for Yoh's wings.

  
  
"No matter what you were turned into, you are still Naoki's uncle... And he is a young boy, who has to get used to this new life in a new environment... And you... you are... reliable... and caring, right?"

  
  
"And I want to go home!" cuts the Flying Dragon.

 

  
Yoh turns to face his beloved and leans to whisper in his ear "Just once in a while. Naoki is still young."

  
  
Fei Long, who avoids to look at the hoping eyes he feels set on him, surrenders to the warm hand squeezing tenderly his and mumbles.

  
  
"Just once in a while... and only if I am here to keep an eye on you."

  
  
Yoh squeezes more tightly his beloved's hand and places a chaste kiss on his slightly pouting lips. He then turns around and says "We will meet again then."

  
  
"Will you come back soon?" asks Akihito, who does not know what he could come up with the next time Naoki will ask again if his uncle is out for hunting.

  
  
Yoh smiles.

  
  
"How could we come back - soon or not is not the point here - if we do not first go back home?" scorns Fei Long and he flies away without a single look back.

  
  
Yoh articulates silently for Akihito "As soon as possible" before he hurries back after the flying Spirit.

 

 

  
  
_(tbc...)_


	4. Part Four

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

  
**Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long ; Amona (OC)  
 **Rating for this part:**  G  
 **Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
 ****  
 **Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  
  
 ****  
  


_-_-_-_

  
  
Soon after December had started, Yoh had started to notice some evidences of what was happening to Fei Long, who - despite the fact that the symptoms were growing worse - seemed rather oblivious to the reality of his condition, wondering sometimes aloud why he felt "so strange" when it was not "so bad" on some mornings. After finding Yoh's cooking too peppery then too spicy, he had even completely given up on eggs, meat, poultry and fish.

  
  
Yoh stands close to Fei Long's empty bed, the tray on which lie a banana, some rice, lemony tea and a small jar of honey in his hands. The distinctive sounds coming from the adjoining bathroom leave him with no doubt that he has come back too late from the kitchen.

  
  
After some minutes that seemed like hours to Yoh, the Dragon enters the bedroom, pale and wobbly in his deep purple robe. When his eyes meet with the food on the tray, he grumbles "Are you trying to make me feel even worse?"  and slides under the sheets, his back on Yoh.

  
  
Yoh puts the tray on the night-stand, walks to the bathroom and comes back right away with a wet towel. He sits down on the bed and makes the sheets slide slowly then start to freshen up his beloved's face, neck but when the towel reaches the top of his chest, Fei long sharply pushes away Yoh's hand while he shouts "Don't touch me!" in such an abrupt way that even he is surprised at the sound of his own voice.

  
  
After three weeks of Fei Long's mood swings - especially in the morning - Yoh had started to think that nothing the Dragon would say or do could surprise him anymore, but the violence of this cry tainted with what sounded like despair hit him like a blow. Though Yoh knew for sure that his Fei was not sick, he knew all too well that Fei Long felt as if he was sick for the past three weeks, but something more seemed to disturb him this morning. Not bearing to be a helpless witness of his dearest one's misery, Yoh sits a bit closer to him and encircle him with his wings.

  
  
As expected, Fei Long quickly calms down once curled up in his personal cocoon of feathers and soon allows his angel's arms to hug him. The beautiful Dragon hides his face in the crook of his Warrior Angel's neck deeply breathing in the familiar smell to soothe his nerves so that his mind could focus long enough to finally get what the hell was wrong with him.

  
  
After a few minutes craddled in the strong and reassuring embrace of Yoh, Fei Long realizes who will be able to help him more than anyone else in this world and her name escapes his lips in a barely audible whisper "Amona ***** ". Feeling already better thanks to this simple thought, he wants to stand up but Yoh immediately pushes him down and pins him onto the mattress, his left arm reaches for the cup with the diced banana on the tray.

  
  
"No matter how good your idea is, it will not help right away with your nausea, so you eat that before even thinking of standing up... I will not let go until this cup will be empty."

  
  
"Tyrant!"

  
  
Yoh picks up a cube of banana and approaches it of Fei Long's mouth.

  
  
"Say Ah."

  
  
Fei Long snatches the cup off Yoh's hand and gulps down half of it.

  
  
Yoh sighs and takes that cup away from Fei Long's hand only to replace it with the cup of tea. The determination in the deep blue eyes lets no hope to the Dragon that he could soften him, so he complies and sips obediently his tea. * _Amona would not appreciate a too early visit anyway._ *  
  


 

~

 

  
With just three vigorous wingbeats Yoh catches up with the Flying Dragon, who does not even try to hide his annoyance.

  
  
"I told you that  **I**  am going there  **alone**."

  
  
"And  **I**  am going there  **with you**."

  
  
"Oi! You are supposed to do what I tell you to!"

  
  
"Not a single chance that I will not be there to watch your back... Not when you are so pale."

  
  
"Do not expect me to save your ass when she will get angry at you for inviting yourself in her home."

  
  
Yoh does not understand what Fei Long means but he grabs his left hand and beat his wings harder than before to help Fei Long move forward more easily.

  
  
When they eventually reach [Lantau Peak](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lantau_Island) and pass by the [Sitting Buddha](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/20/Tain_Tan_Buddha_NP.JPG) a strong wind starts to blow against Yoh only. Not only does the Flying Dragon Spirit not let go off his Warrior Angel's hand but he unconsciously squeezes it harder. Willy-nilly they manage to reach a hidden to mortal eyes meadow strewed of glistening [pinkish white flowers of lotus](http://cs10722.vk.me/u163242748/-6/x_64000734.jpg), on the other slope of the peak.

  
  
Once they have landed, the wind stops immediately and a breathtakingly beautiful woman, like a slightly older and female version of Fei Long, her snow white hair playing with the grass materializes in front of Yoh. Her amethyst irises scrutinize the Warrior Angel's face then linger on his whole body before she looks up and ends locking eyes with him.

  
  
"I love blue eyes. I always have."

  
  
Fei Long hisses reproachfully.

  
  
"Amona!"

  
  
The ethereal creature slides to face him.

  
  
"I know that he is yours Baobei ***** *****  Long, but--"

  
  
"I'm no baby anymore."

  
  
"You are, compared to me. But you are right, your way of holding his hand against the wind was not the one of a baby, but one of an adult... and if I trust my long experience, an adult... in love."

  
  
Before Fei Long can even try to retort anything she turns toward Yoh and adds.

  
  
"So you are the one. Mmmh good choice Baobei."

  
  
"Amona!"

  
  
She chuckles, but when she notices the frown on Yoh's face she turns around to see Fei Long really pale, then her eyes lower to meet with his chest. Then she gains her seriousness back and knows already his reasons for coming to her.

  
  
"Alright, come with me my boy, we will talk a little. I think I have the answers to your questions."

  
  
With just one move of her hand, she gathers flowers of lotus to make them a comfortable bench where she sits down with Fei Long. She brushes tenderly the cheek and hair of the last of her descendants and asks Yoh to come near and to listen carefully because they will both have to go through this together as one if they want things to go well.

 

 

  
  
  
_(tbc...)_  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
 ***Amona:**  Grand-mother in Basque language  
  
 ***** ***Baobei:**  baby in Mandarin Chinese (from "bao" that means precious and "bei" that means shell)


	5. Part Five

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
**Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long  
**Rating for this part:**  PG-13  
**Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
****  
**Warnings:**  Unbeta'ed ; MPREG  
  
****  


 

_-_-_-_

 

  
  
"She was not joking, was she?"

  
  
Yoh, who was enjoying the beautiful sunset above Honk Kong through the window while waiting until Fei Long would finally show a sign that he has recovered from all that Amona had told them, turns around at the sound of his voice only to find the Dragon where he had left him since they came back, standing in front of the cheval mirror of his bedroom.

  
  
"Because all the changes... I am not... why does---"

  
  
Yoh comes at his side and interrupts him.

  
  
"They are for the baby's sake. And yours as well."

  
  
Fei Long opens a bit more his [changshan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Changshan) and as he looks at his chest, his voice breaks.

  
  
"I am not me anymore."

  
  
"Nonsense."

  
  
The Spirit's eyes darken with anger and his voice finds its strength back in the blink of an eye.

  
  
"How dare you?!"

  
  
Yoh cups Fei Long's face with his hands and locks eyes with him.

  
  
"She said that among the Spirits only the Flying Dragons have this special ability, so if these parts of your body develop in a female way now, it is because  **only you**  can do that. And I do not see how some changes in your body could mean that you are not you anymore."

  
  
"That is because it is not your body that is changing."

  
  
"But I have been looking at you,  _body and more_ , for so long now that I could definitely tell if you were not you anymore. Even if slightly."

  
  
" **That**  is nonsense!"

  
  
A tender peck on his lips hushes the Dragon. Yoh spreads his left wing to hide the mirror and the intensity of his gaze increases.

  
  
"You know that you can trust my eyes. And they still see  **you** , right now. The you that they know by heart for they never got tired of looking at you throughout all these years."

  
  
His second wing comes brushing Fei Long's back in a soothing way and his voice whispers his name seductively.

  
  
" _Fei_. Just like angry you is you. Pouting you is you. Kicking asses you is you. Moody you is you... And pregnant you is you too."

  
  
Fei Long looks down, closes his eyes and resumes with Yoh's demonstration but ends it in a very different way.

  
  
"And good-looking me was me. So not-good-looking-anymore me is  **not**  me."

  
  
Yoh decides then to try a more impetuous way of dealing with this situation. his hands slide from the perfect face to the half-opened changshan that they swiftly open wide. Fei Long gaspes but seems frozen under Yoh's inquisitive gaze.

  
  
"They sure are very small yet, what is not very good-looking in a way, but this is only the beginning. You might not have to wait for too long until they will fill my hands. And you sure then will be hundred per cent good-looking you again."

  
  
The Dragon's brain tries to get over these very unexpected behaviour and talk until Fei Long eventually cries out.

  
  
"Pervert! So that is why you seemed so happy with all what Amona has told us. You do not mind at all to have breasts - and if possible big ones - to touch. Or should I say to play with?! Do not even try to deny it. I have noticed the way you were looking at her. Pervert!"

  
  
Before he could think of escaping Yoh cages his livid beloved in his arms to wait until he will calm down enough. He would never try to deny that he had been very surprised at the pure beauty of the Original Flying Dragon Spirit. Despite some wrinkles, her face was as perfect as Fei Long's and her body finely enshrouded in purple silk could still rival with any young beauty of this universe. When facing such perfection, he had felt as if he was still just a man and he would be lying if he tried to pretend that he had not found her very attractive. But that definitely was because, despite his love and desire for Fei Long, he was not blind and certainly not because he was a pervert.

  
  
Yoh lost in his thoughts lets the genuine reason of his happiness escape quite naturally his lips as he kind of mechanically cradles Fei Long.

  
  
"She has confirmed that a half-you-half-me is growing inside of you... I am going to be a father... A father... Me."

  
  
Fei Long's anger vanishes as quickly as it has started when he hears this for he knows that this is something his Yoh would be truly happy about.

  
  
"But---"

  
  
Yoh squeezes his beloved against him, firmly whispers "No buts anymore." before his lips come devouring Fei Long's mouth in a passionate kiss.

  
  
Hugged so tightly against his Warrior Angel's body, the Dragon's Spirit gives in the delicious sensation of the strong hands caressing his back, moaning even more in their kiss when he feels Yoh's desire pressing against his crotch. But when Yoh lifts him in his arms to lay him onto he bed, Fei Long stops him fearing what his angel's intentions could be.

  
  
"Probably too soon."

  
  
Yoh arches up his right eyebrow in incomprehension. Though he feels very embarrassed, Fei Long explains what he was refering to, his eyes going from his chest to where their bodies meet.

  
  
"If it is very small... hum... 'up there' because this is only the beginning, it is probably the same... 'down there'... I think..."

  
  
Finally realizing what Fei Long means Yoh reassures him.

  
  
"I have no intention of 'opening the way for the baby' right now. I will wait until you will feel ready to let me love you in that way too."

  
  
Visibly relaxed after hearing this, Fei Long cannot help but voice out what else worries him.

  
  
"Will you really know how to do that when I will tell you to."

  
  
"I will."

  
  
"Yuki?"

  
  
Yoh, surprised, frowns slightly.

  
  
"Impossible. We were not married."

  
  
"We are not married either."

  
  
"Back then you had to be married with the person to have the right to make love with them."

  
  
"Then how can you be so sure that you would know how to?"

  
  
"Well because... I was the second son of the chief and if anything were to happen to my father and brother then I was meant to become the one to succeed as chief for our clan. And no one in our clan would have accepted a virgin as their chief. So when I was old enough for that, just like Ryuichi five years before me, Father told me to stay for a whole week with the only woman of the clan, who was allowed to sleep with a man even if not married to him. Her duty was to make a man out of the boy that I was and to teach me how to treat well and satisfy any woman, who would share my bed."

  
  
"That was long ago."

  
  
"That is not something you can ever forget."

  
  
"I do not want any detail!!!"

  
  
Yoh smiles tenderly  _*As if I was going to give you any.*_

  
  
He leans over the cherished face and his lips are only a few millimeters from the Dragon's when he has to give up on his will to resume where they had stopped because of Fei Long's fear.

  
  
"Melon!"

  
  
He made sure to not only always have honey but also some grapes, apples, bananas and even pomegranates - his Fei's favourite - on the night stand, so of course Fei Long felt like eating anything but any of these.

  
  
"Right now?"

  
  
"Of course!"

  
  
"I think I need a cold shower first."

  
  
"That can wait."

  
  
"If you say so."

  
  
Yoh sighs as he stands up to hurry to the kitchen hoping that the night will find him rewarded for his patience. But at least his beloved is not as depressed anymore by his pregnancy and everything that Amona has revealed to them than he was until some minutes ago. That in itself is his first reward.

 

 

  
  
_(tbc...)_


	6. Part Six

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

  
  
**Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long

  
**Rating for this part:**  PG-13

  
**Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy

  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed ; MPREG  
  


 

 

_-_-_-_

 

  
  
"Yoh we have to cancel!"

  
  
Yoh startles awake to the sound of Fei Long's sudden exclamation. He immediately notices that it is still pitch black in the bedroom and outside too. He wonders how his Dragon could be awake right now, so early after he had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted by their very intense and passionate way of celebrating Christmas several times in a few hours, since to their surprise Fei Long had had no nausea at all for the very first time in almost four weeks.

  
  
"Cancel what?"

  
  
"Tok---"

  
  
Fei Long puts a hand on his mouth and rushes to the bathroom.

  
  
_*So long the nice interlude without nausea."_

  
  
"Do you need any help?"

  
  
"Don't come!"

  
  
_*I take it for a no.*_

  
  
Yoh, who had already stood up, sits back in the bed that is still officially Fei Long's though the Dragon never allows him to leave it at night. He places the pillows to wait comfortably for his lover's return.

  
  
When he feels better and has washed his face and mouth, Fei Long comes back to the bed and slowly slide under the sheets to curl up in his angel's arms as he whimpers.

  
  
"I guess that its Christmas' truce is over. Stupid body."

  
  
Yoh asks "Some grape?" and nuzzles in the silken hair of his beloved to wait for his answer.

  
  
"Mmh. But not too much."

  
  
Yoh reaches for the fruits' bowl on the night stand and places it with caution on his side: "Look at me." He picks up the smallest wine grape of the bowl and plucks just one grape with his mouth that he tenderly offers to Fei Long.

  
  
This sweet fruity ballet ends rather quickly, the Dragon hiding again his face in his angel's chest right after the fifth grape.

  
  
"Before you sleep in again, tell me why you said that we have to cancel... Tokyo."

  
  
"I do not want them to know. Not yet."

  
  
"How could they if we do not tell them?"

  
  
"How could they not notice... well you know what."

  
  
Yoh decides to tease his lover a little.

  
  
"Aw my  bad. I did not know that you had planned to wander naked to welcome January."

  
  
"Oi! Are you nuts?!"

  
  
Yoh holds back a laugh and averts his eyes from the outraged face turned upwards to him to be able to talk as normally as possible.

  
  
"So if you wear some thick winter garment it should be fine."

  
  
"Because it is well-known that wearing an anorak is  **the**  ultimate solution to prevent nausea."

  
  
Yoh turns his face to Fei Long and when their eyes meet, they both cannot help but burst out in laughter. Another sign of the things that are gradually changing - for the best - in their relationship since Naoki's departure.

  
  
Yoh clears his throat to help calming down then he says.

  
  
"So, we will not fly to Tokyo in the morning and we will stay only a few hours there and if we find the proper clothes for you, things should be alright... And if you were to have nausea while we are there, we will pretend that you have an indigestion."

  
  
"Mmm... but Naoki..."

  
  
"Naoki?"

  
  
"When we were there last month, he has spent half of the time hugging me... Despite the clothes he will feel the difference. I will not go!"

  
  
Only a few seconds are needed for Yoh to come up with a new solution.

  
  
"Large bandage under your clothes and even if, despite that, Naoki were to feel any difference, I do not think he would be able to tell what it could mean."

  
  
Not fully convinced by this new idea Fei Long sighs.

  
  
"I said I will not go."

  
  
"We have promised to be there for the New Year."

  
  
"Not we.  **You**  have promised."

  
  
"You know that Naoki will be very disappointed if  **you**  do not come..."

  
  
" **You**  are his uncle."

  
  
"And he loves  **you**  too. He would not understand why the one he has seen every time he was awake and who has comforted him whenever he needed some hug would not be there, when he is expecting to see him."

  
  
Very serious he adds.

  
  
"This is the first New Year of Naoki's and Ryuichi's new life and we both have waited so long and fought so hard so that they could get this second chance. We have to celebrate together."

  
  
Fei Long feels how important this is for Yoh and he would be lying if he were to pretend that he does not want to welcome this New Year with his former little protégé. Trusting his Warrior Angel to find a way to hide as much as possible his pregnancy from everyone, he gives up the idea of cancelling their next visit to the Asami-Takaba family. Pressing on Yoh's chest to help sitting up again, he says.

  
  
"We have to find the proper clothes for me."

  
  
Yoh tightens his grip around his beloved's shoulders to keep him in bed.

  
  
"This can wait until the sun will rise, right?"

  
  
"But--"

  
  
"No buts. Nights are made to rest."

  
  
Fei Long presses his cheek back on the strong pecs to hide its pink as he recalls the kind of 'rest' they had started this night with and craddled in the warm embrace, he soon sleeps in again.  


 

 

*

 

  
They were now stuck in Fei Long's impressive dressing for more than two hours and the Dragon was still unable to decide for the right outfit to wear for New Year.

  
  
At first Yoh had started to tell what he thought about this or that choice; but the Spirit's reactions to his point of view and suggestions had forced him to turn into a silent witness of so many hesitations and trials that even his patience, which is quite ocean deep when it comes to his beloved, had reached its limit for once.

  
  
Leaving Fei Long alone in the middle of a mess, Yoh heads to his own bedroom, in which he barely steps in lately aside than for dressing up. He opens his closet and after just a quick glance, he finds the part of the outfit Fei Long needs for this New Year.

  
  
He hurries back to his Fei's side. The Dragon is still checking all his changshans, when an unexpected "Strip" has him freeze on the spot. When he eventually turns around, he finds Yoh holding in his hands a deep green silky trousers and a pure white thin polo-neck sweater that he just took on the left shelves close to the door and the large and thick white wooly pullover, the warm and comfortable as a cocoon pullover that he had offered to his angel for his last birthday.

  
  
"If it is not loose enough I will help you bandage your chest, but I think that unless they grow in an unexpected quick way in the next six days, my pullover should hide your chest well enough."

  
  
Fei Long smiles when he realizes that he was so right to think last night that his Yoh would find a way to hide the physical signs of his pregnancy. He would just have to hide under the warm sweater of his angel as he often does in between his wings, and everything would be OK.

  
  
Relieved he complies and strips to try his outfit under the watchful gaze of Yoh that quickly turns into a satisfied look. They now just need to be as lucky regarding the nauseas than they have been for Christmas and everything would be perfect next week.

  
  
Yoh says a silent prayer in his heart for this luck to come back at least on that day - but not only - because he knows how much nauseas weigh on his beloved's inner peace. He could put up quite forever with the mood swings because he knows that they are not caused by him and not against him and because he loves Fei Long enough to accept to bear this negative part of the pregnancy with him; but he hopes for his lover to soon have to experience only the best of his condition.

  
  
Satisfied with what he sees in the mirror, Fei Long turns around to thank Yoh but he finds him so serious and lost in his thoughts that he remains silent and walks slowly to his angel, slides his arms around his waist and snuggles against the broad chest. After all, Yoh has never needed words to understand him.

 

 

 

  
  
_(tbc...)_  



	7. Part Seven

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters in this part:**  Asami ; Suoh x Kirishima  
 **Rating for this part:**  light R  
 **Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
 ****  
 **Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  
  
  
  


_-_-_-_

 

  
First of January or not, Asami is up early in the morning, as if for the past two months he has tried to make up for all the sunrises he has missed when he was a vampire. Even if he was powerful enough to roam freely in daylight, he has lived most of the time from dusk till dawn and slept through most of the days.

  
  
Through the window bay he looks at the electric colors of Tokyo his first cup of tea of the day in his left hand, his right hand holding his lighter, impatient to light up and enjoy his first cigarette of the year. Last night his Akihito has kept him busy enough once Naoki was asleep to make him sleep in soon after their passionate way of biding farewell to December.

  
  
Three knocks in a row at the front door brings Asami's brain back to here and now. 

  
  
Though he did not expect him, Asami shows no sign of surprise and lets his bodyguard in. Suoh follows his boss in his office. He bows deeply as he hands him an envelope. Asami takes it and opens it right away.

  
  
Only a slight frown has betrayed Asami's thoughts when he was reading Suoh's letter and still shows how unhappy he is by all this as he asks coldly - even though he has a clear idea of it - "Why?"

  
  
"Things have changed two months ago in a way that makes me now not as good for the job as I used to be."

  
  
" **That**  is for me to decide."

  
  
Even if he knows that to contradict his boss is something one should better avoid doing, this time is different and Suoh replies bluntly.

  
  
"It is not about  _deciding_. I know that I cannot go on like that. I quit."

  
  
Though he does not like at all to have to accept Suoh's decision, Asami knows that a bodyguard, who would be working against his will, would be as useful as a shoe for a legless guy. 

  
  
"Tomorrow at 2 p.m. at Club Sion, you will get your last paycheck."

  
  
Suoh bows deeply and leaves Asami's condo without a word. Before he can even reach the elevator a sarcastic "Giving up?" makes him stop.

  
  
Kirishima walks to him and his hand dives straight in his Suoh's jacket, takes his wallet and keys as swiftly as a pickpocket would before he steps three steps backwards. He then throws his own keys to Suoh, who catches them instinctively.

  
  
"My place. You wait there until I am back."

  
  
Suoh's eyes leave no doubt that he does not understand at all what he plans, so Kirishima adds as he turns to head towards Asami's apartment. 

  
  
"Someone has to make up for your impulsive behaviour."

  
  
Suoh remains motionless.

  
  
"Kazumi, I have told you to go to my place and wait for me there. Now."

  
  
Suoh, who wonders why Kirishima has called him by his first name, his heart already beating faster, hoping that it cannot be anything but a good omen, turns back to step in the elevator. He only hears the typical two knocks in a row of Kirishima's hand on the door of Asami's place before the elevator's doors close.

  
  
When he sees his faithful assistant standing at his door so early in the morning of a day when none of them is supposed to work, Asami cannot help but hoping that Kirishima at least has not come to resign too.

  
  
Both men walk in silence to Asami's office where he waits until his secretary explains why he came. Kirishima opts for going straight to the point.

  
  
"The letter Suoh just gave you should be burnt. We cannot let him go."

  
  
"We?"

  
  
Kirishima clears his throat and keeps on as if he had not heard Asami's remark.

  
  
"He is the best bodyguard you could ever have."

  
  
"Not if the reasons he has to resign prevent him on focusing on his job as much as it is needed."

  
  
Kirishima is fully aware that his boss knows about what has happened between him and Suoh on the last Halloween's night and how unexpectedly patient he has been since then - and with both of them - to grant them enough time to settle things. But two whole months are surely quite as much as he can tolerate.

  
  
"We will try to not let this disrupt our work anymore."

  
  
_*We?*_

  
  
Asami scrutinizes Kirishima then states in all seriousness.

  
  
"Someone who works for me has to do better than just try."

  
  
Kirishima nods. Asami crushes his cigarette in the ashtray then puts Suoh's letter of resignation in the first drawer of his desk as he orders.

  
  
"You have until tomorrow 2 p.m. to  _try_. Both of you."

  
  
Kirishima refrains a sigh of relief as well as all his gratitude for his boss, who offered this time extension, knowing that Asami would be displeased by these. So he just bows reverently before he leaves. 

  
  
Alone again in his office, Asami lights up a second cigarette. So long the  **enjoyment**  of his nicotine dose. This second cigarette of the year, just like the first one that he has lit up after Suoh had left his place, is definitely  **needed**  to ease his mood so that his lover will not notice that something unpleasant has happened before he had finally waken up. He does not want his Akihito to start the year worrying about him, especially if it is business related. He wants his lover to smile only ( _oh no one knows just how much he loves his beautiful smile_ ). If his beloved smiles today, the year could only be a good one then.  
  


 

*******

 

  
Kirishima finds Suoh standing only two steps behind his door, his left hand holding his keys ready to be given back to their rightful owner, his face showing no sign of impatience or hope. Everything in the giant blond screams that he is rather resigned.

  
  
Kirishima picks up the keys from the larger hand of his colleague as he walks by him and places them with caution - as well as Suoh's keys and wallet - on the table before he turns around.

  
  
"You are giving up.... So quickly?"

  
  
Trying to sound as cold as possible, Suoh replies.

  
  
"You have asked for two months. They are now over."

  
  
"And if I were to ask for two more?"

  
  
"Things have changed Kirishima. I do not plan on spending the years that are left for me until I will be too old for that in the vain waiting of someone, who does not even see me."

  
  
Kirishima snaps backs ironically.

  
  
"You are big enough for me to  _spot_  you anywhere."

  
  
"I know that I was asking for too much from you."

  
  
Kirishima frowns.

  
  
"Too much?"

  
  
"Not that I am surprised. It has always been like this since I know you. No one but  **him**  exists for you. You came to me and turned me only because I could be of use to  **him**."

  
  
Kirishima knows full well who Suoh refers to and especially what he refers to. He would never try to deny how obsessed he is with Asami. Not because he hopes for any romantic feeling or physical relationship, but because in his eyes, Asami is exactly what he is not: the kind of man he wishes he could be; a man worth of interest.

  
  
But now was not the time to think about Asami, because even though it would be a good thing for their boss if Suoh were to stay, Kirishima knows all too well that Suoh will never stay if he thinks it is only for Asami and the job.

  
  
It has been quite two months now, after the days that it took him to recover from the shock, that he is trying to understand what Suoh has said and done on that fateful night. Though Kirishima would have preferred if his brain could have found all the answers on its own, with Suoh ready to leave for good, he was lacking of time, so it might help to voice his questions out. At least some of them.

  
  
"So you thought you were going to die with the night?"

  
  
Surprised that Kirishima would be willing to talk about the last Halloween, Suoh decides to answer sincerely just in case it could help Kirishima to finally overcome it. He owes him that before leaving.

  
  
"I know that you thought that too."

  
  
Knowing that it is not a fair question, Kirishima asks it nonetheless because he needs to come to terms here and now with what has happened two months ago and maybe this question could in a way help for that.

  
  
"Now that you know that we were not meant to die on that night, would you do it again if we could turn back time?"

  
  
The seconds of silence as Suoh seems to look for the right words to say and his stern look send shivers down to Kirishima's spine.

  
  
"You would never have been willingly mine, so yes I would. But.... there is one thing that I would do differently then.... I would not have waited for two months; I would have left on the next morning."

  
  
"You would have run away?!"

  
  
"No. Never in my life have I run away. But who could expect the unforgivable to be forgiven? So there would have been no need for me to stay waiting for something that could never happen... I have no remorse about that night because I thought we were dying soon but despite that you have not even considered forgiving me, so how could you have if I had been taking you the way I did knowing that you would have to live with this memory."

  
  
Kirishima seems lost in his thoughts, his eyes still set on Suoh but not seeing him when he says, as if he was thinking aloud.

  
  
"But they all said you were surprisingly gentle and tender for a 'giant bear'. They all seemed to have enjoyed it a lot and some were even genuinely happy... Only me... Among all your partners only I had not the right to --"

  
  
"They?"

  
  
Kirishima locks eyes with Suoh and coldly states.

  
  
"I could not allow them to distract you from your job for too long, so well.... When I said that I was taking them home; I in fact made sure that they would never cross your path again. And I have to admit that the stupid grin some had on their face made me wonder what you could have done to them. So I have asked once... and then another time, and another, and then each and every time. Oh well, you know how I am. I have always been the curious type."

  
  
Suoh hides his surprise under his usual emotionless mask that has always been his working face and that has quite become his regular face even in private.

  
  
"So you were the reason why none of them came to me a second time?!... And you did it because of the job..."

  
  
Suoh takes the three steps that separated them, grabs Kirishima's waist with his left arm and pulls him close to him, his right hand lifting his colleague's chin as he asks.

  
  
"Are you sure you did it  **only**  because of the job... or could it be that you--"

  
  
Kirishima starts to struggle to get free from the strong embrace, but gives up when Suoh's lips come crashing on his.

  
  
The way Kirishima gives in their kiss has Suoh gain some confidence that he might mean more to Kirishima than he ever thought it possible. And if he is right to assume that, then he should seize this chance. He breaks their kiss to offer seductively.

  
  
"How about I show you how gentle and tender I can be before I leave?"

  
  
"If you plan on leaving after, then forget it!"

  
  
"And if I stay after?"

  
  
Using his usual bossy tone of voice he always has for Suoh, Kirishima snaps back.

  
  
" **I**  will be the one to decide if you stay or leave after... Deal?"

  
  
Suoh smiles slightly and takes off Kirishima's glasses.

  
  
"Deal."

  
  
Kirishima's hands reach for Suoh's back, wander down his muscles to the small of his back and start to crumple his shirt up out of his trousers.

  
  
Suoh presses Kirishima against the table, his mouth sealing his treasured one's lips in a searing kiss, his hands reaching for the taut ass that they caress then tease through the fabric, what grants him a sweet moan and the exciting feeling of Kirishima's manhood hardening against his crotch.

  
  
Suoh's mouth leaves Kirishima's for his earlobe that it starts to nibble gently. 

  
  
"Lock the door."

  
  
Suoh mumbles "What?" but without stopping his hands and lips that keep on putting Kirishima in the mood.

  
  
"Hey! Won't you stop for an instant? I need the door to be locked."

  
  
Suoh steps back. Kirishima reaches for his keys and walks to the door.

  
  
"Bedroom."

  
  
Suoh wonders what this simple word means right now. Kirishima, already back from the door, gives him the answer to his silent question.

  
  
"You said gentle and tender."

  
  
Though he would have been gentle and tender even if taking him on the table, Suoh realizes that Kirishima might think that it could be more natural or easier to be gentle and tender when making love in the intimacy of a bedroom, on a comfortable bed entwined like two real lovers. And he has to admit that he likes the idea of sharing Kirshima's bed.   
  


 

*

 

  
Suoh did not expect Kirishima to walk straight to his bed, sit on it and then immediately ask for this, but without hesitation he comes right in front of him and starts to slowly strip in the silence of this bedroom, like a man fully aware of what his worth is and what he has to offer; his green eyes scrutinizing not only the dark chocolate irises of his partner but every reaction of his body too. And when the last piece of his clothes is slowly taken away to reveal to Kirishima's eager eyes how everything in the man standing so close to him is well commensurate what he can very well realized without the help of his glasses; Suoh enjoys to his heart's content how much Kirshima's breath synchronizes with the pulse of his glorious desire, which clearly waits for Kirishima's hand to become a bit more daring.

  
  
As if moving on its own, his hand is already on its way to the promising shaft, when Kirishima sees Suoh's larger hand reaching for it and rerouting it to his chest. He focuses on it and even though it is only slightly pressed against it, the regular beat of Suoh heart echoes through their intertwined fingers. Kirishima feels its intensity and knows that it is because right now it is beating for him. His chocolate orbs look up and soon meet with green eyes, an unknown heartfelt glint burning in them that leaves no doubt about Suoh's feelings for him.

  
  
All these sensations make him feel warm and fuzzy inside but despite that, Kirishima still wonders how it is possible that Suoh could be truly interested in him. This guy, who had never shown any interest in men - not even in their boss' quite unearthly handsomeness or his superior intelligence, and who had been looking at him only when his job asked for it; this guy was looking at the four-eyed shape at  _ **the male**_ 's side and even seemed to be fond of him.

  
  
This was another of the 'mysteries' that his brain was trying to solve when it came to Suoh. Another question he would kill billions of his precious neurons while looking for an answer. But as he gets slowly pushed back on the mattress and ends caged in between strong arms, Suoh's lips once again sealing his, his body denies his brain the right to proceed at his usual pace and somewhere in his heart something tells him that he is getting his first answer.

  
  
His first answer on the first day of this first year of the life after. Because there was an unexpected life after what he had so feared and as he surrenders to the strong body professing its love gently and tenderly, Kirishima knows that he wants Suoh to be part of it... For his boss' sake... but not only!

 

 

 

  
  
_(tbc...)_   
  


 


	8. Part Eight

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
**Characters in this part:**  Asami x Takaba ;  Yoh x Fei Long  
**Rating for this part:**  PG-13  
**Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
****  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed

 

_~ AxA ~_

 

 

 The first day of the year will soon be history when Asami comes back from tucking in Naoki, who took his time to sleep in - still excited by this afternoon spent with his uncle and his former protector. He finds Akihito looking through the window bay, his eyes focused on an invisible point in the nightly sky, a smile he had never seen yet gracing his features.

Lost in his thoughts, the young man does not hear his man coming closer and does not even notice his reflection in the window until Asami's voice breaks the silence.

"Smiling at the moon?"

Akihito turns his head slightly to the low voice.

"Asami?... How is it to be a father?"

The older male hides his surprise at this sudden question and ponders what he could answer to this. He has never given a thought to that and especially in such terms. He had been raised to become the leader of his clan, a loyal husband to a suitable wife for a leader and the father of the children she would give him. That was how things had to be and how they had been until he lost Naria.

"How have you felt when Naria has told you that she was pregnant?"

A spontaneous "Happy" escapes Asami's lips. 

Akihito lowers his face and a hint of sadness comes tainting his voice as he states.

"Since I have  _awakened_ , there are some things that are different in me, but not that..."

"That?"

"I will never be able to make you happy in  _this way_."

"You already have."

Asami puts his arms around his young love and nuzzles in his neck.

"Though it was still Naoki, it is all thanks to you that I have become a father for the second time two months ago. You and no one else have made this miracle happen."

Takaba's hands come pressing on the strong arms that are tenderly wrapped around his shoulders, his heart beats slightly faster from hearing this but there is still something weighing on it.

"But I will never make you the father of a child that would be half you and half me..."

"For a mini half-me, I already have one and though I know that I would have loved a mini half-you all the same, I am fine not having one as long as I can have the entirety of the ‘big’ you."

Akihito turns around in the warm embrace, looks up and meets with loving hazel eyes focused on him as if nothing else existed in the world at this very moment.

"But it's not the same kind of happiness, right?"

Asami tightens his embrace around his beloved and leans until their lips touch slightly.

"Any kind of happiness with you is more happiness than what I should have experienced in this life, so--"

He punctuates his declaration with a tender peck before adding.

"Stop worrying now. I will not miss anything as long as you will be mine. Keep that in mind. Always."

His long and filled of his love kiss proves to Akihito the truthfulness of what he has just said.

When - after several devoted kisses and caresses - Asami feels his lover fully reassured, his heart freed from whatever was weighing on it, he cannot help but come back to what is still intriguing him: this yet unseen but so beautiful smile that Akihito had when looking at the sky.

"So why were you smiling like that?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Tell me."

"No. You have to wait a bit more, but I can tell you this."

Asami's eyes narrow slightly as he waits for what will come next.

"I think you will be happy when you will know what made me smile like that..."

Very serious he adds.

"You'd better be!"

Asami's eyes narrow even more for a second before he teases his lover.

"So you will deny me the right to experience this happiness tonight?"

Akihito shrugs and gives his man his most innocent look and smile.

"That is how it has to be for now. But I'm not the one to blame!"

Asami cages Akihito in between the window bay and his body.

"How about you give me some other kind of 'happiness' to make up for denying me this one."

Akihito tries to protest that he does not have to make up for anything, but what the low and warm voice full of innuendos whispers in his ear kills any vague desire of fighting the ineluctable.

"Naoki is sound asleep... but I am  _awake_..."

Akihito tilts his head slightly more to the right to give his man better access to his ear and neck and eager teeth start nibbling at his delicate skin, while his fingers find the way to the ebony silk that they start to mess up tenderly. 

  

  _~ YxF ~_

  

Closer to Asami’s condo than they are supposed to be, Yoh looks at the sleeping face of his beloved, snuggled against his chest, still pale in the dimly lighted hotel room. He has covered his precious Dragon with a cover up to his waist but uses his wings to warm up the rest of his body. Lately, this has become Fei Long’s favourite way of sleeping in and Yoh – as usual – keeps vigil on his lover’s rest. 

He lightly chuckles as he recalls his brother’s face, when Fei Long has maintained that it was a Flying Dragon Spirit’s tradition to drink honeyed tea only to celebrate the New Year instead of Champagne and that there was no way he would contravene to this tradition to please a mere human.

These two seemed to like to seize any possible chance to compete like two cocks in a farmyard. Fei Long liked to show that he had now all rights on Yoh but also the full extent of a Spirit’s prerogatives, and his brother was still not used to have someone not acknowledging him as the powerful chief that he had been and still was in a way. And he knew how unnerving this was for his brother to have someone not obeying him under his own roof.

But as long as Naoki did not suffer in any way from their behaviour – and it seemed so far that he was not - Yoh would not even try to meddle in. On the contrary, just like the Pure, who did not hide it, he too kind of enjoyed to be the one soothing his mate whenever it was time for them to separate these two before it could turn bad. A loving word, a subtle touch or a tender kiss, were their only weapons but they were enough to defeat them easily every time and with the utmost delight of having the ones defeated enjoying their defeat, totally unaware that it was one.

The sleepy voice of Fei Long breaks the silence.

“He knows.”

“I would have noticed if Ryuichi had any doubt.”

“No. Not your brother.”

“The Pure?”

“Yes. Now that he has awakened he can sense any kind of purity and life. I should have recalled that. The beings of Light are not very powerful but they are closely bound to any kind of life and especially the pure ones.... And our baby is a life absolutely pure for now.”

“Do you worry that he might tell my brother?”

“No. When we were preparing the tea, he has told me that he would keep this a secret for as long as I wanted him to.”

“Then we still have time before Ryuichi and Naoki will know.”

“You will tell your brother.”

“As you want.”

“That is what  ** _you_**  want, right? I realized that only when talking with Akihito today. It is only natural that you would be the one telling your brother that he will become like you.”

“Like me?”

“An uncle... and he’d better be as much of a good uncle for our child that you are for his son or I’ll kick his  _mere human_  ass so that he will be terrified at the very thought of ever having to sit again one day.”

Yoh holds back a laugh. He softly brushes the long hair of his beloved.

“So we are feeling better now.”

“Yes. And I want some pomegranate juice.”

“Shall we fly back home right now then?”

“If the room service serves no pomegranate juice, we definitely need to fly back. Now!”

“Even if they were to have some pomegranate juice we also need a hot bath.”

“We?”

“I need to get rid of the pollution sticking to my feathers and you... well... You and your mood always enjoy a hot bath, especially after a long day far from home.”

Fei Long sits up.

“Any problem with my mood?”

Yoh jumps on his feet and picks up his beloved. He holds him close to his heart as he walks towards the window. He leans to whisper “Never” in the Dragon’s ear as his left hand opens it wide. The Dragon smiles, satisfied by this answer.

Hand in hand they take off, silently ripping through the air until Fei Long says playfully.

“Given how long it will take for us to arrive home, I think I might end up wanting some strawberries instead of pomegranate juice.”

Yoh brags in return.

“Nothing out of my range.”

The Dragon asks seductively.

“Ohoh, does my Warrior Angel hope for some reward?”

Very serious Yoh replies.

“I already got it. I will be the one telling my brother that I will be a father as well.”

Moved, Fei Long squeezes his angel’s hand tighter and speeds up towards Hong Kong.

 

  

_(tbc...)_


	9. Part Nine

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters in this part:**  Yoh x Fei Long ; short appearance of: Amona, Takaba, Naoki, Asami, Suoh and Kiishima  
 **Rating for this part:**  PG  
 **Genre:**  AU ; Fantasy  
 ****  
 **Warning:**  Unbeta'ed  
  
  
  


_-_-_-_

 

  
This last afternoon of October seems awfully long to the Dragon. His right hand mechanically caressing the jade colored silk wrapped around his rounded belly, Fei Long looks at the too early for this hour of the day darkening sky. He trustes his Yoh to be back on time, but he had expected him to be home earlier. The Dragon should not be worrying about this, but he cannot forget the disagreeable reaction the eldest of the Asamis had when he has been told about the pregnancy.

  
  
As a Spirit, he could have harshly reminded Asami Ryuichi that he had no right to say anything about this situation, and it had taken him a lot of energy to hold back his anger when facing this irritating human. But for Naoki's and Yoh's sake, and to be honest for the Pure's sake as well, he had refrained his will to kick his ass and even more and decided to let Amona's calm and wisdom inspire him while dealing with Asami Ryuichi's... subconscious fears.

  
  
Fei Long usually did not use his ability to map everything in a soul on a human for they were mostly boring creatures, but this time was different, he had to get answers right away and without asking. So those were the reasons behind Asami Ryuichi's bad attitude. This guy was still deeply moved by the scars from his ancient life as a vampire but also by the loss of his beloved Naria. Something irrational made him fear that his younger brother could experience the same pain than he did, if he were to be too close to a non human creature even though he did not care he could face hard times again while living with his son half-being of Light and having the Pure as lover.

  
  
That was a huge contradiction, but it was now clear for the Dragon that this man had not fully realized that if he had gotten his life as a human being back with his body exactly as it was before he was turned into this new kind of creature, his brother had not and will not. Despite Yoh's wings, one of the reasons why Asami Ryuichi did not manage to stop calling him Yôji was that he still saw him as the younger brother, who was hunting with him and fighting at his side when they were young... no he was even still seeing him as the young boy, who called him big brother.

  
  
It would take some time to this former clan leader to accept that he could not have his brother back in his new chance of life no matter how hard he wanted it. Just like he could not have Naria back. Even if it were not exactly the same, Yôji and her were dead and there was no turning back. There was nothing he could do against that because neither his iron will nor his money were able to fight his younger brother's new destiny.

  
  
Sure this showed that Asami Ryuichi liked to control everything around him, and if it were not for the fact that he tended to forget that he - as a Spirit - was no one he could treat or control as the others - and that Yoh belonged to him only now - Fei Long would not mind this trait of character. But it was also now clear for the Dragon that this way of not fully acknowledging what his younger brother had become showed that these two had shared a strong bond back then and that he still cared a lot and - in a way - was trying to protect him because he thought that if he did not then who would?

  
  
Fei Long knew his Yoh well enough to be sure that he would manage to make his older brother accept what was coming next in their lives if they could talk in private. Since he still had to let Naoki know about his "situation" he went with Akihito in the boy's room to explain it to him.

  
  
The bright smile on Naoki's face and his genuine joy at the news had made up for his father's reaction. This sweet memory helps Fei Long to relax at the thought that they all will have to live under the same roof for a couple of days. Several months of his son's enthusiasm and Akihito's gentle persuasion had surely help to make Asami Ryuichi react better to the whole situation.

  
  
The Dragon sharp eyes finally notice the awaited figures in the distance. Relieved that they all will be here before long, he stops worrying that his instinct is forcing him to push back all his Spirit's powers in the impregnable sanctuary that is his second heart hidden in the relic of the past tail of the Ancient Dragon Spirits. He had not tried to fight it in any way since it was for his baby's sake while he would give birth to it, but the very thought of not being able to protect Yoh if he were attacked before he could be back home on time was tugging painfully at his heart.  
  
  


~ Y ♥ F ~

  
  
When he returns from showing their room to his brother's family and his two guards, Yoh finds his Dragon looking through the window bay of his bedroom. The frown on his a face betrays his anger and worry. Anger at the fact that some evil creatures will try to attempt at their baby's life as soon as it will be born and worry that Amona, who had promised she would not let him face this moment alone was still nowhere to be seen even though the sky was already as dark as if the night was there, proof that those, who wanted to attack tonight were isolating them from the rest of the world and creating the favorable conditions to help them being stronger despite the fact that they would be quite powerless on this night of Halloween.

  
  
Yoh wraps his arms tenderly around his beloved's shoulders, nuzzles in his neck and whispers "She will be there right on time. You know that I am right."

  
  
"Amona would never break a promise she made. What is holding her back?"

  
  
The Dragon has no time to worry more about his foremother's absence as he feels the very first birth pang. Stronger than all the others he had lately. If Amona had seemingly not decided to be punctual, at least their baby had.

  
  
As usual, whenever he feels his beloved Dragon in any kind of pain, Yoh wraps his wings around him, one of them caressing softly the rounded belly. Just like Fei Long, their baby has shown these past months that it could be easily calmed whenever wrapped in or brushed by its father's wings. But of course, this time it will not work for too long because the life outside is calling for it.

  
  
Even if it is short, this moment of peace in his body allows the Spirit to gather his thoughts, enumerating hurriedly all the advices Amona had given him the last time he went to meet with her.

  
  
Yoh unwraps his wings and lets his mate follow his trail of thoughts while hastily rummaging through “his” part of the room. Then he slides in silence into the bathroom to prepare for Fei Long the bath that Amona said it would be needed to help the labor go smoothly, partly thanks to the special powder she gave to him in secret while Fei Long was busy practicing on his breathing. 

  
  
The Dragon hurries to the bathroom as soon as the birth pangs stop for a moment. He finds his Angel with what he takes for a satisfied smile on his face while he is looking at the steam that floats above the bathtub.

  
  
“Do not tell me that you really believe that some hot water is the solution for everything when it comes to me?!!”

  
  
“Of course, not. I am just following Amona’s directions.”

  
  
“Amona’s?... When did you two—”

  
  
“Shhh. Now is not the time for questions. How about you get in the bath before another birth pang freezes you on the spot?”

  
  
Yoh helps Fei Long to undress and slide slowly in the water. Then he places lovingly his left hand on the rounded belly and his right hand under his lover’s neck that he softly massages. He leans his forehead against Fei Long’s, his voice calm but letting all his love show through, he says.

  
  
“You two make that miracle work right until its end while I do my part of the job. I will be back with the sun.”

  
  
He seals Fei’s lips in a long kiss, carefully removes both his hands from the water before pouring the special powder into it, as he had been told to by Amona. Quite instantaneously, the powder amalgamates in a small Dragon of Jade that rises slowly from the water. Amona’s voice fills the air of the bathroom.

  
  
“I am never late, Baobei. Tss tss no frowning my boy. You need anything but to tense in any way before the delivery.”

  
  
Yoh smiles at the sight of these two dragons and leaves the room in silence before his need to stay at his beloved’s side could become stronger than his determination to protect this life to be born from any enemy that waits outside for the right time to strike.

  
  
As if lead there by some kind of instinct, all the others have gathered in the corridor near Fei Long’s bedroom. Yoh walks straight to Takaba, bows deeply and asks.

  
  
“Please, help Fei Long and our child in the coming hours and protect them with your Light.”

  
  
Akihito helps the Warrior Angel to straighten up. He holds Yoh’s hands in his and in his eyes; the father-to-be reads that the Pure would be there for his family as if it were his own. 

  
  
Now assured that the darkness would be kept as far as possible from his treasures, Yoh turns to the young Naoki and hugs him tight as he asks him to always be a good boy.

  
  
He then walks a few steps away with his brother and stands in front of him. This feeling in his gut, he had experienced it long ago, when they were leaving for some dangerous battles. The only difference is now that the one he leaves behind is not Yuki but his older brother. 

  
  
“I want you to tell my child that I love them.”

 

  
“No. You would be the one to tell them that.... and more.”

  
  
Yoh does not need any spoken promise from his older brother. He knows he can trust him to do what would be the best for his child if he were to never come back from this battle. He takes a purple candle from the small purse at his waist and shoves it into Asami’s hand. 

  
  
“You close the window right behind me and lights up this candle immediately and leaves it at its bottom. Be careful, its flame will be rather big compared to what you could expect of such a small candle.”

  
  
Asami nods in understanding. Yoh is ready to open the French window, when Suoh’s voice breaks the silence.

  
  
“I am not as strong as last year, but still I do not intend to hide until danger is over. Just show me which of your weapons I can use.”

  
  
Kirishima grabs his arms in a vain attempt to stop him, but the determination in Suoh’s eyes leaves no doubt that he is ready to risk his life to protect those, who will stay inside. Kirishima knows that they are back for tonight to how things have been during so long. Suoh would be the one fighting outside and he would be the one staying inside ready to take over the fight in case the ones outside would fail to stop the enemies. 

  
  
“Kazumi, I want you to kn—”

  
  
Suoh hushes the one he so loves with his forefinger.

  
  
“Shhh. You will tell me when I will be back.”

  
  
Without wasting any other second, he catches up with Yoh, ready to deal with whatever was expecting them outside.

 

  
  
  
  
  
_(tbc...)_   
  



	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the final part of this story.   
> Great thanks to the persons, who have let me know that they enjoyed it so far. Hope you, guys, will enjoy this last part as well.  
> Happy Halloween to you all ♫  
> Thanks for reading this story until its end!  
> Krambi

_H-Promise_

Sequel to _H-incident_ (Part Ten)  


_ Viewfinder _ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters in this part:** Yoh/Fei Long ; Asami x Takaba ; Suoh x Kirishima ; Amona (OC) ; Naoki (OC)

**Rating for this part:** PG

**Genre:** AU ; Fantasy

**Part:** 10/10

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 

_-_-_-_

 

 

_ On top of the wall of the East, Suoh lights up another candle to complete the range of purple flames that protect the mansion. Yoh has lent him a crossbow to help him keep their enemies at distance, so even if he was kinda stuck on the ground he could still make himself useful. The way the tips of the arrows were kindling in vivid purple flames at the contact of the air was definitely a sight Suoh could not get tired of. And the sound they made, when this magic occured, ringed to his ears like an old spell filling the air to defeat their opponents. And each time, he had managed to have one of his arrows stabbing any of the evil creatures that were coming to them, Suoh had enjoyed greatly the thrilling rush of the blood in his veins and the predatory beating of his heart as they were hissing in pain. Tonight he could let the wild and ruthless part of his soul enjoy the fight, transcending the danger that was surrounding them and echoing with memories of ancient battles. If his eyes were to never see another sunrise, then at least this night would have been worth experiencing these feelings again. _

 

 

_ * _

 

 

_ How long it has been since they have started this seemingly endless fight, neither Suoh nor Yoh could tell for sure. As Yoh gives a look towards Suoh to check how things are going on the ground, his eyes notice that the horizon seems a bit clearer, probably proof that the sun should rise soon. But what could have been a great news worries him instead. At first, their enemies were not too many and were coming to them one by one, but no matter where Yoh was laying his eyes now they were evil creatures filling the darkened sky as if popping out of the threatening clouds. Baleful silhouettes rushing from the distance towards Fei Long's territory. Were they regaining their powers back already? Had they been trying to tire them for hours first before the final blow? Or have they been waiting for his child to be out of the protective womb of his beloved Dragon to strike efficiently.  _

 

 

_ Whatever was the reason for the number of their enemies increasing so impressively, he had to manage to prevent even one of them to reach his treasured ones. Yoh's determination to protect them has his body burning anew with strength as if the battle had just begun and the next four enemies that he assaults fall prey to his dagger that so swiftly stabs and cuts through their chests, jaws and throats. _

 

 

_ * _

 

 

_ As soon as the baby lets out its first cry, Akihito sees the little Dragon of jade that Fei Long calls Amona vanishing. He has to admit that he finds strange that a voice that has not yet been used and that comes from such a small body could be so loud. Probably that the kind of echo you always have in a bathroom helped to amplify the sound, but still that could not have scared this even if small powerful creature, could it? Not that he has time to give a lot of thinking to that right now. _

 

 

_ Good thing for Akihito that the baby had cried only after Amona had cut the umbilical cord. Takaba sees Fei Long really pale in the bathtub, so he takes the baby in his arms and envelops it with great caution in a warm towel before placing it on the ground close to the chair that has Fei's bathrobe on his back. He goes back quickly to the Dragon Spirit's side and helps him out of the water, wipes him as well as you can when you have a guy way taller than you using you as his only support and helps him putting on his bathrobe then sit on the chair. Akihito lifts up the baby in his arms and helps Fei Long to hold it tight enough against his chest so that they would all of three make it safely to the bed in the master bedroom. _

 

 

_ Once he has tucked the exhausted Spirit in his large bed, Akihito asks him to sleep, promising him that he should not worry about his child's safety for he would stand guard until the danger will be gone. With a faint groan, Fei Long lets go off his baby. Akihito sits cross-legged close to the Dragon's legs, delicately lays the baby on his lap and encircles it with his arms, his wrists resting on his knees. Akihito has practiced a lot for this moment, these last months, so he hopes that he will not lack strength or energy anytime soon. _

 

 

_ When the purity of the newborn on his lap echoes with his own heart, Akihito manages to focus on the new life only and the miracle of his very nature surrounds him, basking him and the baby in a crib of protective sacred Light.  _

 

 

_ Reliev _ _ ed at the sight of The Pure treasuring his baby as if it were his own, Fei Long stops fighting his urge to rest and closes his eyes, a silent prayer to his Warrior Angel to come back home safely escaping his heart before sleep wins completely over him. _

 

 

_ * _

 

 

_ Meanwhile, Asami Ryuichi ends lighting up new candles in front of each window and door of the Dragon Spirit's mansion. He has the feeling that he has spent the whole night running from one end to the other in this huge mansion, as if the first candles always died on purpose soon after he had lit up the last ones. Sadly Kirishima could not help him in this tiring duty, since he had ordered his secretary to specifically guard Naoki, who insisted to stay close to the master bedroom's door. Just in case. _

 

 

_ As his feet and legs hurt more and more with each step he takes, Asami wonders if he should not have decided for the other way round and have Kirishima endure this marathon. But no, he could not do that. Yôji had chosen him to light up the candles of protection, there is no way he would fail his brother's trust. Asami smile slightly, when he comes back to his son's side and finds him asleep on Kirishima's lap. He takes him tenderly in his arms and nuzzles in the sweet  scent of his innocent child. This smell is so like his, proof that they are family. This thought makes him think about the only one, who shares this smell with him too: his brother, who is still fighting outside. His hazel eyes turn to the dark sky filled with pride for his brave brother fighting to defend his family, strength for being strong is part of what being an Asami is - and as much strength he has within him right now, he wishes for it to join with his brother's own strength - and hope that he soon will be back. _

 

 

_ The same hope and prayer fill the dark chocolate orbs of Kirishima, making them burn intensely despite how tired he is of the long waiting. _

 

 

_ * _

 

 

_ The last candles of protection outside are burning low and one of the evil creatures near the wall of the East seizes the chance to swiftly assault Suoh, one of his claws managing to hurt him badly on his right flank before the tall man grabs an arrow and stabs it deeply in his opponent's neck as if it was a dagger. _

 

 

_ Yoh notices many evil creatures rushing to where Suoh has fainted. Realizing how wounded his brother in arms is and what is happening with the candles Yoh flies quicky to him and slices a few low demons on the way, but he has now to face an cruel dilemma. If he protects Suoh so closely or tries to bring him back inside while he is still alive, the other devils will surely try to break the range of protection of the candles that are all burning lower and lower and might succeed in breaking into Fei Long's house. _

 

 

_ Before Yoh could even have the time to try to decide what the best strategy would be, a creature scarier than the scariest of all the enemies they have faced so far shows up. Everything in it screams evil. Long curved black horns, crimson red eyes, long sharp fangs and claws and muscles that make even Suoh's look like samples. A long and loud growl escapes his throat, pure brutality mixed with a wild rage that seemed to have waited for ages for the time it would let be free to break and destroy to its heart's content. Yoh grips his dagger tighter fully aware that his speed will be his best weapon against this demon and that he will not have a lot of tries to kill it before he would get killed by it. Suoh will have to wait for help a bit longer because there is no way he could let this creature get any closer of the mansion. _

 

 

_ Purple lightning and flames streak the sky before the Warrior Angel can take off. The biggest Dragon Yoh has ever seen - and he would never have guessed that such a big Dragon could exist - breaks through the layer of darkness. Yoh had always thought that Fei Long in his Dragon form was huge but compared to this one, Dragon Fei could be called a baby dragon. _

 

 

_ That shade of jade colored scales, Yoh recognizes it right away. He has seen what was like an utterly mini version of this Dragon in Fei Long's bathroom some hours ago. To think that it has now turned into a giant Dragon that could surely encircle the whole Earth is mind-blowing for Yoh, who seems frozen on the spot. The Original Dragon Spirit floats effortlessly in between the two braves fighters on one side and the evil creatures on the other side. Amona's body seems to sparkle surrounded by a multitude of  minuscule purple flames shielding it from darkness and evil. She turns slightly her head to the Warrior Angel, who can read in her eyes that she has nothing to fear from the enemies that are just small fry to her, then she orders him to go back home now for it is time for him to meet with his "Promise of Future".  _

 

 

_ Yoh nods and obeys Amona's order, trusting her to defeat those of their enemies that had not yet get ridden of - even this uggly evil beast that had just shown up did not seem to stand a chance against the Holy Creature. The Warrior Angel grabs Suoh and holds him tight as he flies swiftly to the illuminated mansion. He manages to land on the balcony with great caution to avoid worsening  Suoh's wound. _

 

 

_ Kirishima recognizes immediately the silhouettes that have landed behind the window bay and runs to open it to let them in. As the two fighters enter the room, the flames of the candles near the window burst suddenly in two impressive flames that come burning every cell of darkness that this long battle has dropped off on them. The blood of Suoh's injury even crackles when grazed by the purple fire. This hurts so badly that the pain have him regain consciousness only to have his legs betraying him, his heavy body escaping Yoh's grip and he stumbles forward only to end in Kirishima's arms.  _

 

 

_ Naoki wakes up when he hears Suoh's growl of pain. His father holds him tighter and caresses his hair to reassure him as the boy jolts in his embrace at the sight of blood and flames. _

 

 

_ Asami - with Naoki still in his arms - walks ahead of Kirishima and Yoh, who help Suoh to walk to Kirishima's bedroom.  _

 

 

_ As soon as Suoh sits on the bed, Yoh knows he is not needed here anymore. He cautiously lets go of the strong body, nods to Kirishima, stands up to kiss his nephew on the cheek and locks eyes for two seconds with his brother, who only nods in return, keeping all they have to say for later since right now Yoh has a baby to welcome in this world. _

 

 

_ Naoki helps his father to find everything they could need to tend to Suoh's wound while Kirishima undresses him and wipes as much of possible the weary body. The young boy wants to stay with Suoh to try to soothe his pain like Akihito did with him, when he fell on his knees some weeks ago.  _

 

 

_ Naoki's eyes show no weakness when looking into his father's eyes until he gets his approval for helping in his own way, though Asami has no doubt that his son will never be as good at this than his Akihito, it could not do any harm to Suoh, so it is fine to let him try for a while. _

 

 

  
~  ♥ ~   


 

 

_ Yoh quickly reaches Fei Long's bedroom then quietly pushes the door to enter. The sight of The Pure basking in sacred Light with his child while his beloved Dragon sleeps so peacefully close to them is like a dream. Any worry the Warrior Angel had until then just vanishes, when facing the purity and the beauty of these holy creatures. _

 

 

_ Akihito smiles, when he notices Yoh's presence and genuine happiness fills his eyes when he welcomes him back as he stands up with the baby in his arms, placing it with great caution in its father's arms that have instinctively reach to it. _

 

 

_ "Yoh, this young miracle is yours." _

 

 

_ Aki's fingers caress softly the sleeping baby's cheek as he whispers "Baobei, I entrust you to your father. Sleep in peace, sweet baby girl." _

 

 

_ Takaba walks to the door and stops only when Yoh eventually thanks him for everything he has done for his family tonight. _

 

 

_ Yoh marvels at his daughter's sight. The pure white skin, the silky ebony hair. Everything in her is beautiful and pure. So now, Yoh knows without a doubt which name he should give her. Pride and love filling his voice, he whispers to his baby "My precious daughter, your name shall be Mei _ _ ¤ _ _ Lian _ _ ¤¤ _ _ Long _ _ ¤¤¤ _ _ "  _

 

 

_ Fei Long opens his eyes to the sound of Yoh's voice and a smile appears on his tired face. This is so like his Warrior Angel to be cheeky enough to decide on his own of their daughter's name, but since he likes it, he will not reject Yoh's choice. _

 

 

_ Yoh then gives a look to his beloved and noticing that he is now awake, he walks to Fei Long and sits on the edge of the bed, as close to him as possible. His eyes filled with all the emotions that collide inside of him at this instant and the love that overflows from his grateful heart, Yoh leans to softly kiss Fei Long on the lips and thanks him with words only afterwards.  _

 

 

_ Convinced that their daughter would feel better than anywhere if she can be in Fei Long's arms, Yoh places her softly on his chest, still holding her to let some time to his beloved to reach for her back. As the young sleeping face seems to Yoh even more peaceful once close to the Dragon's heart, he chuckles "For you, there is surely no better place on Earth than in your MoFa's arms, right my baby girl?" _

 

 

_ "Her what?!?" asks a dumfounded Fei Long. _

 

 

_ "Well, since you are a unique kind of Mother-Father, I find that it suits you and MoFa will be rather easy for our child to say, when she will start talking, right?" _

 

 

_ Fei Long wonders what has gotten into Yoh to have now such weird ideas, but he definitely likes the idea of being called like no other, so he gives his consent to this way of being refered to from now on.  _

 

 

_ Akihito gives a last glance to the lovely family that is now totally unaware of the rest of the world and heads unnoticed to the door. He should hurry for he fears that his legs might soon betray how drained of his energy he is right now.  _

 

 

_ As if led there by his instinct, Asami arrives at the master bedroom's door right when Aki walks out of the room and catches his lover right before his knees hit the ground. _

 

 

_ Takaba does not protest, when his man carries him to their room. He even snuggles in the strong chest and before sleep could win over him, he manages to tell "Ryuichi, you are now an uncle... Her name is Mei Lian L... Long." _

 

 

_ Asami frowns when he hears that her surname will be Long. So, if he had any doubt before - not that he did, just that he did not want to acknowledge this reality - Asami Yôji no longer was, only Yoh remained and belonged to the Dragon Spirit to the point of having their baby be a Long and not an Asami. And no one but him, Asami Ryuichi, was to blame for this. Forcing his pride to silence, he swears in his heart that he will never make another mistake that would affect those near him, no matter what pain he could have to face in the future. He will be now as strong as he should have always been, and if the chance could be by his side in this life, he would always have Aki and Naoki to help him remain strong. _

 

 

_ After he has tucked Akihito in their bed, Asami heads to Kirishima's room where he finds his son still holding Suoh's hand though they both are now sound asleep. _

 

 

_ Asami lifts up his son in his arms and before leaving tells Kirishima that he entrustes him Suoh, at least for today. _

 

 

_ Back to their bedroom, Asami slides under the sheets with his son still in arms. He holds in his arms his happiness that are his two most precious persons in the world just like he is sure his brother is doing right now in the master bedroom, and welcomes a most needed sleep. _

 

 

  
~  K ♥  K ~   


 

 

_ Moments later, Suoh awakes feeling more refreshed than he should so little time after getting hurt so badly, a warm sensation in his right hand and flank as if something was soothing his pain from inside at these two distincitve places.  _

 

 

_ Kirishima, who was doing his best to stay awake to watch over his companion's sleep, sits on the bed, and takes Suoh's left hand that he squeezes tenderly, but he seems to hesitate to talk.  _

 

 

_ Suoh recalls that Kirishima wanted to tell him something before he left to fight, so here and now, in the quiet of this room, was probably the time to listen to him so he asks in a smile "Anything you wanted to tell me, Kei?" _

 

 

_ Kirishima leaves behind any doubt and replies "You are forgiven." _

 

 

_ Suoh' _ _ s eyes widen so much that Kirishima wonders if they will not pop out of his head. He should probably explain a little, for Suoh has never been known for being the sharpest knife in the drawer. _

 

 

_ "You might not realize it, but to forgive is not to forget but to choose to love again. I take the burden of that night off my shoulders... and off yours because, in this new life, I have decided that I want to love again... and I expect you to decide of that too!" _

 

 

_ "But, Kei--" _

 

 

_ "No buts allowed! Now, listen carefully. Kazumi, I. Love. You." _

 

 

_ Not waiting for any answer, Kirishima crashes his lips on Suoh's. _

 

 

_ Glad he was able to come to terms with their past and has even managed to convey his feelings and decision the way he wanted to, Kirishima snuggles against Suoh, his head resting on the broad chest, in which a strong heart beats for him only. Its rhythm as lullaby for the coming hours of sleep and it should remain like this for the coming ones in the future. _

 

 

  
~ Y  ♥  F  ~   


 

 

_ In the master bedroom, the new parents have fallen asleep as soon as their baby laid peacefully in her crib. _

 

 

_ The Dragon Spirit regains his powers as well as his strength while curled in the strong embrace of his Yoh, basking in the warmth of the purified feathers of the Warrior Angel's wings. _

 

 

_ When the baby wakes them up as she cries, hungry, Yoh jumps on his feet and takes his baby in his arms only to turn around and put her in Fei Long's arms. As their baby drinks to her heart's content, Fei tells Yoh that he was able to stand up and walk to the armchair close to the crib. And he'd better not start to treat him as a weakling. If all the female in the world were able to give birth and go on with their lives, there was no reason that he could not handle that as well as them. _

 

 

_ Yoh nods his understanding, his eyes not letting go off his two treasures. He had never been the talkative type, but even if he had, for now, so much happiness was leaving him speechless, still amazed that this was for real. _

 

 

_ * _

 

 

_ Yoh makes sure that their daughter sleeps peacefully in again before he comes back to his lover's side. Since the Dragon Spirit is still wide awake, Yoh prefers to tell him right now about something that is bugging him since the end of the battle. _

 

 

_ "Aren't you supposed to be the last one of your kind?" _

 

 

_ Rather surprised by the question, Fei Long guesses he should explain a little to Yoh how things work for the Dragon Spirits. _

 

 

_ "Well, as long as we do not know if Amona will acknowledge our baby girl as a Dragon Spirit or not - she is the only, who has ever decided of that for every new generation - then yes, I am." _

 

 

_ "But the impressive Dragon Spirit that has come to help at the end of the battle... It was Amona." _

 

 

_ Fei, who did not know a lot about what had happened outside last night while he was giving birth to their child, realizes that his foremother has gone to that extent to protect their baby. Deeply moved, he explains to Yoh that the Original Dragon Spirit is bigger than any other and that it takes so much energy to handle this Dragon form that Amona needs to rest a lot afterwards, forced to remain the ethereal creature he has first met until she can recovers from using so much energy during a few hours. _

 

 

_ The hidden to mortal eyes part of the Lantau Island is the Dragon form of Amona, asleep. This would be too easy for powerful enemies to hurt her and maybe succeed in killing her while she is resting, so this is why to the whole universe Fei Long has to be known as the last one of his kind, and it has to remain like this. _

 

 

_ Yoh understands very well the situation and promises that he will never ever utter a word about this to anyone but worries aloud that some of their enemies of the night might not be as discreet as him. _

 

 

_ "Do you really think that any of our enemies could have escaped Amona?" _

 

 

_ "Some of them were already trying to escape as soon as she has appeared." _

 

 

_ "That is the word! They were **trying** to escape but none of them had a chance to succeed.. You might have forgotten this "detail" but Amona is a Dragon... and **no** enemy survives a battle with a Dragon. I can promise you that Amona has annihilated each and every of them to ensure our baby's safety as well as mine, yours and hers." _

 

 

_ When he hears this, Yoh recalls how many of their enemies he has seen his beloved Dragon crush showing absolutely no mercy, so he has now no doubt that Fei is right thinking that Amona, who had promised to protect their baby, has done the same while darkness was ruthlessly destroyed and the sun of this first day of November was slowly rising up the sky, swathing Fei Long's territory in a cocoon of protective light, promise of a bright future to the newborn creature. _

 

 

 

_ The End _

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

 

_ ¤ _ _ Mei (  _ ** 美 ** _ ) = Beauty _

 

_ ¤¤ _ _ Lian (  _ ** 莲 ** _ ) = _ _ Lotus _

 

_ ¤¤¤ _ _ Long (  _ **龙** _ ) = Dragon _

 

 

Meaning of Lotus in the Chinese culture (text in French but can easily be translated in English - or some other languages - thanks to [reverso.net](http://www.reverso.net/text_translation.aspx?lang=FR) for example): http://www.izazen.fr/forum/index.php/topic,427.msg1956.html#msg1956


End file.
